User talk:SierraSia
Hey, 'sup? |} Ra Ha Ringtone pick up the phone! }} .}} }} }} kinda like this: rcisim319|text=MESSAGE HERE. but remember to put Perfect...but dont forget to put }} A Hundred Grand Hey! Hi, SierraSia! I guess you're kinda new, too? Well, thanks for saying hi! Cat5sparkles 12:25, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Mmmmkay. Anything you had in mind? Like, glasses, eye liner, etc... Or would you just like the regular icon that looks like your sim? }} }} }} }} Rebecca is my name Cookies are my game! Hello I am WWE Diva but you can call me Rebecca or Cookie.I hope we can become great friends!WWE Diva 19:40, August 2, 2011 (UTC) I love it! YAY!!! WWE Diva 15:48, August 3, 2011 (UTC) }} The System Has a Loophole }} }} I can try to make one for you. Just give me an idea of what you'd like as the picture.}} My Cupcake Is Spazzing OMG, so weird!! I was just craving me some pielicious pie to be eating. Thanks! For the pixelated pie! Your new pal, Cat5sparkles 20:47, August 7, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Here's a gift: Yo Yo, thanks! I don't want to seem self-centered or anything, but if it wouldn't cost you any trouble of any sort, would you pretty please (with a cherrylicious pie on top) add me to your friends list? If so, thanks a bunch! If not, totes understandable. I don't mind. :) Cat5sparkles 21:24, August 7, 2011 (UTC) "What you be doin'?" "Eating chocolate. Duh!" "Like, where did you like, get it?" "From the chocolate stand. What did you think?" "...From the puppy by the door." "???" P.S. I just don't understand anything. I think my cat's been eating my diary. Do you??? Sorry to seem creepy. I just had to tell my troubles to someone in the convenient minimum of three measly sentences. Please go back to whatever you're doing and forget this happened, y'all. It's a fact! Your pal, Cat5sparkles 21:32, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :) Awesomeness--it never fails Awesome, yo. Cat5sparkles 21:46, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ADVENTURE TIME!!! }} Question BTW i feel bad for replacing Travis in your fanon }} Living In Your Letters }} Remember me? I'm Crash Man! Not just cartoon their nicktoons Anways wish me good luck. Wont be inactive for four days so sse ya Monday!! (or tuesday)}} We all live in a yellow submarine... Chat? Please? I'm in need of an epic adventure! }} Can we chat now? I'll be on for a while. Are we still chatting? Sierra? Wanna Chat? (Again?) Wanna Chat? (Again?) Just because you're an awesome role player, cool person, and because I wanted to give you a nice surprise when you got home.}} WOOO YOU'RE BACK }} Are YOU? Yo, Sia! Relax! I am okay, but I'm scared if anyone else isn't! Are you okay?! Is everyone else okay?! AAH! CUPCAKES! AAH! :)... Yeah, i'm okay. Cat5sparkles 21:32, August 29, 2011 (UTC) If it starts with a q, don't eat it I'm to far away from the coast to be affected by hurricanes and that kind of stuff. I have to worry about tornados. I love tornados...}} And the wedding was fun....but at times it was boring....i should have charged my phone....cause at that time my phone was dead}} }} CA CASH REFUND }}} Don't worry, my fanon characters will be (most likely) introduced the next time we RP.}}